Wind
"Wind is a comforting one, with simple things like breezes bringing us such as solace. Though the gales and hurricanes come in great swaths of destruction, their beauty is difficult to deny, a tornado in an open area without obstacles is a calming sight in itself" ~Guide to The Elements Wind (Ventus) is a type of Chaotic Magic under the Elements category, it is the upper left spire on the Chaotica Pentagram and is represented by the colour green. Basic Powers Wind is considered to be naturally the weakest of all of the elements, it is incapable of any real damage in itself and heavily relies on environment, but don’t let this fool you, it is still a powerful force to wield if mastered. Stages Level 1: '''Burst Bursting is expelling the Wind energy from your body in one movement, it can be focused into one area or shot from every pore of the body, it has the power to repel small objects and with enough practice can redirect a bullet. '''Level 2: '''Breeze Breezing is letting a constant flow of Wind energy leave your body, stronger than the burst and can last much longer. It can put a lot of air behind and in front of physical movements making it effective for heightening the strength of physical attacks, as well as helping you run much faster. '''Level 3: '''Gale To Gale is to send out high-powered waves of Wind energy outward from your body, like a long-range form of the Burst. Such air can be blown for incredibly long periods of time, and with enough concentration put forth, it can uproot trees and tear down walls, as well as send regular people flying out of control. '''Level 4: '''Tornado Wind power of this calibre makes the user a much greater threat, gaining such an ability will allow you to control Wind energy that is not connected to you in any way, enabling you to distort and change the air current and make mighty tornados or destructive typhoons. It can also be used to slow other’s movements. '''Level 5: Greater Hurricane The final stage of wind magic is an upgraded form of Tornado, just in a much greater quantity. With such strength at someone’s control, they could cover entire planets in raging winds, and blow away the mightiest of structures with just the wind. Not only that, but it enables flight of the user, allowing them to soar through the air regardless of what hurricane they may have brought forth. Advantages *Low energy cost *Relatively easy to learn *Relatively easy to master *Has many functional uses Disadvantages *Weak compared to most others *Limited offensive capabilities on heavier foes Master The challenges for Wind were odd to watch as people who exclusively used wind and wind alone were few and far between, so the majority of the challengers taking part in it were powerful magic users who had wind as a secondary power. Vezon cleared out most of the competition with his native superiority, eventually falling to Zeen who had practiced well with wind. However, the ultimate victor of the game was Tift Psycalione, who had been rather quiet since his last defeat at the hands of Zephyr, though arrived to take part in the challenge as he is one of the few that use only wind. He surpassed both Zeen and Vezon with ease, bringing a bit of honour back to his broken name. Other Notable Users *Tift Psycalione *Impsonaie *Sylex